


Foreign

by QueenofBaws (Sisterwives)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisterwives/pseuds/QueenofBaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Which would you rather suffer the loss of: a make-believe friendship, or a real one?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign

It hadn't been a question, so much as a challenge...an assertion of power. Because he  _did_  have to choose, he  _did_  have to suffer a loss. The only matter at hand was  _who_.  _Who_  did he have to lose?  
  
And the predatory smirk--because it  _was_  a smirk--on the other's face was doing very little to calm the agitated jingling of his nerves. It was the sort of raw, thrumming energy he had been only too used to, in his younger days. The sort of burn that signaled an impending explosion. And when Lea exploded, he didn't take prisoners.  
  
But Lea wasn't here right now, as much as it felt like he was. No Lea, no Ïsa, just VIII and VII. Which was probably for the best, because this certainly didn't feel like any sort of playground altercation the two had gotten themselves into. This felt like war.  
  
Which friendship was  _make-believe_? He wondered hollowly, hands absently balling into fists. Which was  _real_ , for that matter? He wracked his brain for the answer, finding it incredibly more difficult that he ever would've assumed, all the while making sure not to break eye contact. It was a gesture of dominance he'd gotten used to, since Ïsa's strange transformation. You never looked away from a wild animal once your gazes met, lest you get your throat torn out for your troubles.   
  
VII had no issue tearing throats out, either. He'd seen  _that_  much, first hand.  
  
What made a friendship  _real_?  
  
…what made one  _make-believe_?  
  
And which would he rather lose?  
  
The silence was self-imposed and heavy, hanging in the corridor like smog. When he finally found his answer within himself, Axel was almost shocked by the sound of his own voice--how barbed it was. "Well, if I  _gotta_  lose one of 'em…" he had started, shrugging his thin shoulders, hands out to his sides in a sign of defeat. "I guess it all depends, really." He reached back to run a gloved hand through the back of his hair. "Which one are  _you_?"


End file.
